Thermal mass flow sensors are commonly used to detect fluid velocity. These sensors are typically used in static applications, for example, housed in wall-mounted housings. In smaller sized housings, however, for example, in dynamic, portable detection devices, the performance of the these thermal mass flow sensors can be affected by housings that are not aerodynamically optimized to accommodate the sensor. Therefore, there exists a need for an improved distal tip for a fluid velocity probe that is small in size, for example, having a diameter equal to or less than about ⅜-inch, and that is aerodynamically optimized to accommodate a standard thermal mass flow sensor.